


哀唷威呀

by mgru



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Arthur!bottom, Crossover, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Sex, bottom!Arthur
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-19 03:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11304678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgru/pseuds/mgru
Summary: 被雷打到的crossover





	1. Chapter 1

青春期。

在無數個理由縮在男人身旁熟睡的日子，他也該長大了，每個早晨醒來後，總是睡在那人床上，但永遠都只有自己。

在那個時候他了解到自己的心意。

女孩們為他陰陽怪氣的暗戀出著無數的主意，希望他們的孩子可以恢復無憂的笑臉，更想看他露出因為愛情的傻臉。

在他發現心意後，就不再找理由待在貝里席身旁，他突然覺得藉口已經用盡，他更害怕被討厭。畢竟年紀小的孩子，被鼓動著，喝了幾口酒，一如往常走到熟悉的房間。

修身的手指依舊做著晚上的工作，絲綢的袍子裹著細瘦的身板挺直地坐著，站在相同的案桌前。

坐在男人椅子旁的地上，靠著長凳邊，頭躺在椅墊。

 

男人看了看他的舉動，挑眉，他的女孩們說著小鬼有喜歡的人，認為那是來告訴自己是哪個宅裡的孩子或是外面的。

瞧那酒氣。

到底是誰灌了這毛還沒長齊的小鬼酒。

說不準真的是宅子裡的誰，瞧他那份緊張。

還有在意識到後，多少夜晚這小鬼沒有來找他了。

 

亞瑟心裡緊張得不得了，女孩們說貝里席一定有很重要的人，連他自己都親耳聽過男人提起。

他甚至不知道怎麼開口，大概酒喝得不夠多，不然還可以藉著酒意蹭床睡在滿是男人味道的床鋪裡。

這簡直是一場看誰先沉不住氣的角力，因為男人一句話也沒有說，繼續看著他的東西。

仰著頭看著依然是筆挺的貝里席。

Sir my lord 沒有白天緊釦到最頂的領子，露出的脖子像是在等他做點什麼。

拉著袖子，讓自己可以得到男人的注意力，看著那雙眼注視自己，他梗住所有的話，翻身讓自己起來，他已經幾乎跟貝里席一樣高了。整個人罩在男人面前，彎腰點水般親了親男人的嘴。

「你想要開始接客嗎？」

「我沒有要應徵⋯⋯」

「你要我教你的話，我允許你可以去找蘿拉，我記得他挺喜歡你的？」

「不，我喜歡的是你。」

「小子，你被一大群女人養壞了嗎？」

「不，我就喜歡你。」

「我以為你是來告訴我你喜歡誰的。」

「是，我喜歡你。」

宅子裡這麼多女孩，這到底？

 

明顯他的告白沒被放在眼裡。

他不敵酒力，沒想到那酒的後勁如此強，他醒來又是一個人，只是這次他還是睡在椅子旁。

沒有在以往的地方。

男人沒有進皇宮的時候，會坐在哪跟外人談笑，會坐在哪跟女孩們看書，會坐在哪管教女孩們。

他都知道，他只是一個一個走去。

找不到他。

然後開始一天他的工作，宅子裡的女孩們沒有對他不好的，大概他從小被他們帶大，新進來的也能處得不錯。

那些拿酒給他的，問著他的情況。

他怎麼能說出口自己在追求的對象是誰！

而且他被直接地拒絕了！

伸展著睡酸了的全身。

思考著要如何讓男人相信自己，接受。

 

明顯告白像是個玩笑。

他向來都把笑容掛在臉上，笑著面對他的王又要花更多的錢辦活動，只是一句話就轉向七個家族中勢力最大也最可怕的人借錢，經營妓院到底能掙多少錢？

雖說船會沉，妓女不會。但消息才是最重要的。

這孩子大概聽了宅子裡哪一個女孩出的餿主意。

到底他喜歡的是哪一個賣得很好的女孩？

想不通為什麼在上次那個貴族說要男孩的時候不把亞瑟送出去，養了那麼久，不用，真是浪費。

不到白白嫩嫩最少年紀小。

大概是不想砸了自己的招牌。

\--

很快的亞瑟要成年了。

待在這超過十年，他什麼沒有看過，所有女孩都說他很受保護，確實，因為貝里席沒把自己送出去，只是在那個時候後就避開他了。

不論他做什麼。

不過他決定要在他成年之際把自己送出去，大不了就是離開這裡。

也只是這樣。

 

他努力舔著貝里席的手，明明店裡的女孩們教他怎麼勾引，但他的目標是老闆，貝里席總是聽著女孩們開始工作前的演練不為所動。

前些天多恩來的客人帶了自己的男孩來，那個南方來的男孩告訴他如何用自己的身體取悅男人，躲起來準備等待男人回來。

那天客人在他送水果進去的時候，正在床上，他默默的放下東西準備離開，客人突然要亞瑟來試試，用手指幫自己把床上的男孩打開。

「你連好好幫我弄開都不願意嗎？」

「你明明就很興奮不是嗎？」

帶著異國口音的男孩在亞瑟面前岔開大腿。

亞瑟緊張死了，卻又好奇的不得了。

客人沾著油膏伸進躺著的男孩的腿間，他看著那裡吞進一隻兩隻手指。

床上的男孩因為滑動的指尖尖叫著，亞瑟的臉整個紅了起來。

男孩握著客人的手。

「好了別逗他了。」

明明已經在這十幾年早就不知害羞是什麼的亞瑟，快速離開房間關好門。

在客人出門的時候，他的男孩躺在妓院裡最華麗的房間床上，亞瑟收拾著女孩們的衣服，對他們也是會跟女孩們一起的，男孩笑得很燦爛，他肯定面前的亞瑟一定有喜歡上誰，那個時候才會紅了臉，因為女孩們在聊天的時候都說亞瑟根本不知道什麼是害羞，天地不怕的，還會在客人欺負他們的時候事後做著不同的報復。

「你跟上次多恩的客人到底學了什麼。」

被壓制住的貝里席皺著眉看著跨在他身上的亞瑟。

早就弄好自己的亞瑟，拉著他的衣服，舔著他的脖子，手摸著他細瘦的腰，拉下他的褲子，完全冷靜的性器躺在腿間。

他努力回想男孩告訴他的話，盡全力地挑弄男人的性慾。

握著男人的陰莖，來回揉捏，伸出舌頭舔弄著，好不容易在他嘴裡的陰莖已經跟他自己的一樣硬了。

抬起腰用自己的臀肉夾著男人的陰莖，來回滑動，抬起腰就想要吃進去。

「嘿嘿嘿。」

「我準備好了。」

「你確定知道怎麼準備。」

「⋯⋯都準備好了」

亞瑟腹部訓練得糾結粗壯，他滑進糾結的肉穴，被絞緊。

「你用什麼做的？手指？道具？」

「不⋯⋯」

「噢所以是手指。」

亞瑟看著男人勾起的嘴角，只是繼續自己的動作，第一次接受粗大的性器進到自己身體，他咬著牙努力忍著。

「嘿，他們教會你什麼，現在就是讓我看看成果的時刻了。」

貝里席的手握著他咬著牙根漲紅的臉，這張臉其實長得不差，為什麼沒有送出去？

伸手捏了亞瑟飽滿的胸上粉色的肉粒，蹂躪地捏紅掐腫，聽著他滲出來的呻吟，一翻身讓他躺在自己身下。

看著他發紅的臉，眼角掛著淚水，激起他施虐的慾望，拉起亞瑟的一條腿，壓在胸上，將他壓著狠操，頭還抵在他飽滿的胸上。

年輕的身體經不起每一個抽插都抵在他渾身會抽蓄的地方，沒人照顧的陰莖射得亂糟糟，但操弄還沒有停歇，他覺得身體裡充滿電流滑過。

未了性器抽了出來在他胸肌上來回滑動，在他柔軟的胸肌上，空虛難過哭了起來求貝里席，卻不知道自己在求什麼，性器擦過他胸膛頂在他下巴，努力抵抗射完想睡的感覺，他手討好的握在上面。

看著自己射在亞瑟鎖骨上的體液，必須承認他亞瑟比窯子那些已經身經百戰的女孩女人們更會叫，青澀的聲音就足以讓他硬起來，忘記過去在他腦裡的人。

讓他忘記自己堅持著不跟人有太多的關係。

 

在這個社會裡，很難去知道這樣的關係會不會被拿來威脅利用。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前篇。

貝里席家的妓女們在洗衣服時撿了個小鬼回來。

反正留下也沒關係，也不差這張嘴就留他下來了。

小鬼每天都在妓院裡走動，幫姐姐們收拾東西什麼的，男人向來只在意他長得討喜點不要惹到他的高官。

小鬼晚上站在他桌邊，他的手下們都睡了。

「怎麼？」

「我做惡夢。」

「他們呢？」

「露西他們睡了。」

抱著給他的被單杵在男人旁邊，盯著他。

「去躺好。」

「那你要睡了嗎？」

手拿著筆記著今天的收益，回問讓他放下筆，看向握著他袍子的小鬼。

「快好了。先去。」

小鬼自動自發坐在男人旁邊，這不吵不鬧的小鬼只有在這個時候特別難以打發。

握著袍子不放，抱著被單打瞌睡，躺在男人腿上。

 


	3. Chapter 3

過去的記憶就是每晚讓亞瑟逃去躲在貝里席身旁的惡夢，那沒有隨著成年消失，漸漸地他明白那都是發生在眼前的事實，掌管這個國家，殺害他的父親的人，為了再次出現的王者之劍，對全國快成年、剛成年、所有跟亞瑟相同年紀的孩子做了通緝，他們被抓了起來，一個個被押解到沈劍的位置，長長的隊伍做著測試，已經持續了幾天，讓所有軍官認定這只是多餘的行動。

他們的王，加梅洛之王的恐懼最終是會消除的。

散落的軍隊。讓亞瑟感覺所有人都覺得這是浪費時間，連他自己也那麼認為，烈日讓他耐心盡失走到最前嚷著他先。

這樣就能先離開。

他才不認為得到這把劍就真能得到這片土地。

看他的父親，最後還不是死在這。

亞瑟沒有忘，他怎麼能忘，那就每天在他睡夢中迴盪在他的記憶裡。

他只想快點離開，從這回到貝里席那還要半天。

這些年來練得奮起的肌肉，在陽光汗水下格外引人注目，亞瑟單手握著劍柄用力往外扯。

「雙手！」

接過小兵送上水的軍官看著他叫囂著。

亞瑟只是嘖的一聲，雙手握住劍柄，劍就像有生命般，從岩石滑了出來，他輕易地把劍抽了出來。

灌進他身體裡奇妙的能量，讓他一時間沒有注意，眾人都看著他，方才懶洋洋的軍官早已丟下手中的東西，靠近他，握住他拔下的劍，一群隔開了所有人，另一群兵官圍住他無法反抗地綁了起來。

另一個小兵捧著劍走在他前面，帶他到皇宮。

離開就沒有想要回來過，算著牢裡透著的光，他覺得貝里席已經回到妓院裡了，不知道有沒有發現自己不見，或者他一點也不在乎。

然而在乾涸的河床上等待的時候，聽見的流言讓他思考著自己是不是會為貝里席還有其他妓女們帶來麻煩。

當他被帶到王的面前時，他原以為早已不記得的臉，馬上就記了起來，他沒有想要多說什麼。

他的叔叔，跟記憶的影子合上，這段日子或許就是他人生最精華的時候，時間幾乎沒有在他身上留下痕跡。

「你出現了。」

「你既然要逃，為什麼就逃得不夠遠呢！」

「你要在所有人面前說你是假的，這樣我可能會放過他們。」

一群妓女隨著他的叔叔的話被推了出來，裡面沒有看到貝里席讓他鬆了口氣。

「誰會想到你躲在貝里席的妓院裡，我遲早也會把那男人抓到，把你窩藏這麼久，就像這樣解決他。」

侍衛在意示下殺了前面的女人。

「不！」

「聽話，你會上台告訴所有人你是假的，然後把劍獻給我。」

 

皇家的台上，他上次站上來是他父親得到完全的勝利，下面充滿歡呼擁戴。現下叔叔臥在後面躺椅上，他被綁推到前方，下邊到細語不斷，貝里席說不定聽到風聲先離開了，但⋯⋯

叔叔一定會趕盡殺絕的。

小時候叔叔那雙翠綠的眼總是帶著奇異的光彩看著他，在眾人面前待他很好，亞瑟也從沒自己跟叔叔在同一個地方過。

後來在窯子裡長大總是聽過很多加美洛現在的王的各種傳聞，叔叔的殘暴，叔叔的妻子在叛亂那天一起消失了的事，還有叔叔早年學習魔法把妻子獻祭了才得到王位的謠言。

不論是哪個，叔叔對於違背自己的人總是一個都不留。

但他能管什麼，他就要死在這裡了。

站在他身旁的人對著下面說了什麼，亞瑟一句也沒有聽進去，奇異地覺得自己置身事外看著自己迎接死亡。

想著貝里席會怎麼埋怨亞瑟讓他丟了自己皇宮裡的職位，永遠不沉的窯子也保不住，最讓亞瑟覺得心塞的是可能連貝里席的性命都因為自己消逝，就為了亞瑟待在貝里席身邊僅僅如此。

閉上眼等待已經在他肩上舉起的刀落下。

 

風起，大鷹出現救了他。

亞瑟完全沒有空去理解發生什麼事，在他意識到的時候，他已經被帶離王都。


	4. Chapter 4

被綁著在馬上亞瑟一路，看著前方背著那把劍的人，挑釁著一直盯著他屁股，騎著馬在他背後戴著斗篷的人，不論什麼都問不出來，在他前方帶路的兩人只有在後面的人說話的時候才有反應，這像亞瑟不存在般，又或者他們兩是後面巫師控制著的人。

一段很長的路，他們中途停下烤火吃晚餐，經過一夜，他什麼都還沒有問出來，亞瑟不想要心急，但他的姑娘已經死一個其他的不知道他這樣逃走會怎麼樣，重點是貝里席去哪了，他是不是被抓現在被拷打著，這想法讓他覺得自己的胃被緊緊地捏痛。

他們蒙著亞瑟的頭，繼續行進著，他只能不停地刺探他們，他越急就會一直說話，但緩慢的語速，只會讓人覺得他是在找麻煩，而感覺不出他的焦急。

亞瑟重新恢復視線，看著面前天然形成的空間已經讓居住進來的人擺上家具，高一點的位置還可以看到晾著的衣服跟菜葉，下馬往裡走進去，停在看起來主事的人前面，所有人裡面只有他們是安好坐在椅子上。

「所以現在你可以老實告訴我你到底想要什麼？」亞瑟平穩問著面前手上還在擺弄東西的人。

「應該是你想要什麼。」那人站起來看著亞瑟。

「我想要離開這，看我生活裡還剩下什麼。但你們不會讓我這麼做，對吧。」

「為什麼我不會？」

「你才死了兩個人，就為了救我你不惜犧牲了五個手下，所以我哪裡也去不了。」

「那你想去哪，你現在無家可歸，妓院已經被剷平，你已經回不去原本的生活，不管你喜不喜歡已經是如此，再說我們也不喜歡你，但我有興趣的是你可以用這把劍做什麼。」那把劍剛被恭敬地放在桌上，現在被舉在亞瑟面前。

「能不能讓我跟他單獨談談。」

從裡傳出的聲音讓亞瑟一縮，然後他看到這一路上他一直想著的人，他乾淨完好，安全站在自己面前。

-

那男人坐在他面前。

他從小到大幾乎沒有變過的男人。

貝里席就在他面前。

「你一開始就知道是我？」

「不，記得我是做什麼的嗎？」

「妓院。」亞瑟盯著貝里席。

「你父親，特別是你母親很保護你，我從沒有真的看過你。」

「但我進你家總有人知道？」

貝里席看著亞瑟認真的臉笑了，他或許知道自己會被盤查，或許想到什麼，他的行動一直都是那麼不被接受、更重要的是他在這些下還對亞瑟，他們的王做了什麼，縱使是他爬上自己的床。

養大他，沒有把他送給那個變態文官⋯⋯

想了想覺得諷刺極，他父母不讓貝里席沾上自己的兒子，他從沒有看過亞瑟，結果這孩子在窯子被一群妓女養大，還跟伶人學伺候男人的方式。

「不，他們很認真的跟我畫清界線，我是唯一還留在裡面的人，也是唯一做著不光明的事業的人。」

其他人同意他們兩人談談後，已經離開現場，貝里席坐在看起來是住在這裡的人日常料理食物的桌子。

「那你現在在這？」

「你不就找我？」

說真實的立場貝里席永遠不會告訴任何人，他在太平的時候就是經營妓院，在世道不怎麼樣的時候亦是，這是個永遠不缺客人的生意，說到底國庫還是缺這一筆錢，就算他自己還是有賺，但添上去的也絕不少。

「所以？」

亞瑟在貝里席身邊這麼多年，他知道貝里席總是會找上對的人，就算是個小孩，或是多麼不合理的要求只要獻給對的人，他就能為自己還有窯子省去許多災難，也不是沒有人當著亞瑟的面跟貝里席要亞瑟的身體，但他始終沒有真的交出去過。

亞瑟看著貝里席的笑臉，覺得自己離他有點遠，那男人低頭轉著手上的戒指，認為實在沒有必要說下去。

「沒什麼所以，最後我還是需要離開我知道。」

那群不安心他跟亞瑟獨處太久的人出來，他們就是自嘲的正義之士，貝里席從不為自己多說什麼，但看他們的反應就覺得可笑，這些人不相往來讓亞瑟待在窯子裡這麼幾年不知是悔恨還是早認定尤瑟之子早在當年就過世。

亞瑟看著那群人，看不出眼裡的期望是假的，但他只是想要從貝里席身上撬出他真實的想法，看來現在是不可能了，貝里席往洞口走出去被擋了起來。

亞瑟站了起來對剛拿著劍退出他跟貝里席談話的男子說著。

「如果你喜歡那把劍那你可以留著，拿去撥葡萄。」

男人盯看著亞瑟。

「我知道你們想要我拿那把劍做點什麼，我現在告訴你們，我不加入這團混亂，你們一大群人，我只有一個，我好幾年沒有動手了，我們談談，我喜歡談談，我不可能跟你們打。」

把所有人的注意力從貝里席身上移開，圍著他們的其中一人拿出了劍，亞瑟則從那男人捧著的劍鞘把出那把劍，他接受攻擊地打著迎上來的人，挑釁著他們，正當他雙手握著劍等著下一個揮劍時，握劍出現的幻影又浮現在他眼前，亞瑟又失去意識。


	5. Chapter 5

「你看到你該知道的嗎？」

那些一直在亞瑟心裡，一直沒有忘記的，他噩夢驚醒的，他無法掙脫的⋯⋯

一次完整的灌進他的腦裡。

包紮完傷口，那男人—巴德維爾—嘴裡說是不會強迫他，但已經在詢問要怎麼出擊他的叔叔。

他在妓院裡認識的朋友都在，眾人圍在桌邊，除了貝里席。

他們討論著要在哪暗殺沃蒂根。

決定好一切，比爾在準備的時候，以一個不可能看清的距離射中了目標，他們⋯⋯

開始所有的計畫。

他們不算成功，但也說不上失敗，最少比爾報了好幾隻箭的仇。

暴露了行蹤的眾人在最熟悉的街道裡竄流。  
躲過沃蒂根的追擊。

只是犧牲了他的兄弟。

那幾天，亞瑟一直在腦裡重複的是他抱著兄弟的孩子逃離沃蒂根。

孩子看見父親被殺尖叫。

從小看照他的女孩。

街頭的兄弟們的血。

那個王眼沒眨地滑開人的頸子。

-

「想要巫師、小孩，傍晚到皇宮，你一個人。」

亞瑟咬著牙還沒有回話。

「啊、還有貝里席，你知道我們怎麼對叛徒的。對了，我要讓你知道這是我們第一次抓到他的弱點呢。」

他丟出貝里席上朝時總會別在衣服上的飾品，亞瑟眼裡殺意流露出來。

「你們怎麼對我，就會怎麼對他們，加以十倍，記得一個人來啊。」

-

在亞瑟一個人坐在馬背上，展開雙手進到皇都的時候，他什麼都沒思考，巫師的迷藥讓他渾暈著，這比他第一次喝酒壯膽還要多得多。

蛇毒染的他眼裡的畫面一遍模糊。

鮮紅的眼界，搖搖晃晃地下馬，被束縛送到叔叔面前。

叔叔。

亞瑟無法抑制地笑了出來。

如果他死在這裡，他希望他過去生活裡的還活著的人可以躲的遠遠。

河中女神讓他看到的情境。

巫師很有把握，他手無寸鐵走進皇宮，畢竟沃蒂根需要用他的劍殺他，才能成為劍所有人。

改變所有人命運的劍。

-

亞瑟在塔上找到的是這些年在他夢魘。

他當年追殺他們的。

未曾在時間中消失的。

他知道那是劍最後的記憶，上一個使用他的人，跟他第一次握著拿把劍的記憶。

冰冷劃過雙手的記憶。

沃蒂根的攻擊很快速，他看著父親的身影跪在那個小小的碼頭上，他不在是在小船裡等待，握著落在他面前的劍，亞瑟擋下要落下的攻擊，劍沒入面前高大許多的魔物身體，他化開的煙霧，沃蒂根的臉，開始搖搖欲墜的塔。

-

他們留在皇都裡，幾乎所有。

坐在馬背上進皇城的時候，他看著模糊的身影坐在馬上跟他擦身而過⋯⋯

過了很久亞瑟在他們埋葬所有人的時候沒有看到貝里席，整個皇城都沒有他的身影，亞瑟有再不問或許貝里席就此消失的感覺。

他獨自的尋找，持續到他跪下接受威廉爵士的受封。

在站到所有人面前接受那頂王冠前。

「貝里席在哪？」看著眼前的巫師他終於問出口。


	6. Chapter 6

亞瑟把貝里席逼到牆邊，亞瑟用自己練得健壯的身體擋著光，貝里席背貼著牆有被逼到死角的感覺。

「你決定離開？」

「我是該離開不是嗎？」

美加洛的王在床上努力想要取悅他的樣子，貝里席或許一輩子都不會忘記，在被抓回皇都的時候，向來只為了求生任何計謀都出得來的腦子，完全失控，貝里席沒有一個對的，不會有破綻的計畫讓自己不被擒或讓亞瑟不會遭受被威脅。

那是一個貝里席無法控制讓別人不受傷害的時刻，更重要的是他所有的計謀向來都是為了他自己，重要的人是什麼？

貝里席忽略太久，掩耳盜鈴地想著只要不被發現，那永遠都不會有被抓到把柄威脅的一天，但實際上那只能存在他腦裡，重要的是他根本不該擁有這樣的人，那麼如此一來他就不會有被掌握當棋子的一天。

亞瑟一開始想不通的，在巫師告訴他貝里席在哪後，漸漸清明。

「你知道他們依舊不支持你站在我身邊。」亞瑟低頭看著貝里席。

「當然。」貝里席很平靜。

「可是我身邊站的是誰，決定權還是在我。」亞瑟清楚地說著。

「當然。」加美洛的王想要什麼都可以。

「我想要取悅誰，上誰的床所有人都管不著。」亞瑟靠在貝里席耳邊一字一句說著。

「現在你想要誰都可以，不會有人拒絕的。」貝里席背挺得很直直視著自己面前亞瑟的側臉。

「包括你？」亞瑟轉回來盯著貝里席，接著說著。

貝里席看亞瑟回到眼前的嘴，窯子裡的女孩保養自己的時候，也照顧他們唯一的孩子，那張依然粉色的嘴開闔，他的男孩蓄著金色的鬍鬚，已經高過他許多，過了一會貝里席才意識到亞瑟在說什麼。

「孩子，外頭多的是等你欽點的人。」貝里席抬頭直視亞瑟，那雙眼睛就像那個時候一樣不服輸。

「除了你？」亞瑟帶著憤怒低吼。

貝里席知道這時不論說什麼亞瑟都不會聽進去，孩子在他身邊長大，貝里席可是現在這個皇宮裡最懂亞瑟的人。貝里席試著推開穿著單薄薄衫的亞瑟，亞瑟依舊像個孩子全身暖得不可思議，只是那不是貝里席現在該在意的，或許貝里席永遠都不該再知道。

亞瑟當然不會被貝里席推開，亞瑟進而低頭親吻貝里席。手收緊圈住貝里席的腰。無視貝里席的拒絕，亞瑟抱著貝里席快速轉進自己房裡——他現在有巨大的房間，最重要的是他有張可以讓他滾上三圈的床。亞瑟把貝里席丟上那張床，轉頭把門上鎖，開著的窗子亞瑟不擔心貝里席逃走，因為他馬上壓在貝里席身上，手抓著貝里席的壓在他頭的兩邊。

「你到底在做什麼！」

「還不夠明白？」亞瑟坐在貝里席的跨上，手拉著貝里席袍子的開口。「照他們的說法，現在應該是你會抓緊我的時候才是，為什麼不？」

「說不定我故意表現出我不是？」貝里席瞇著眼看著自己身上的人，放棄掙扎。

「或許，不過你也沒有把我交出去，重新換得我叔叔的信任。」亞瑟看似不在意地解開貝里席的衣服，看著貝里席身上還留著些被鞭打的痕跡。

貝里席失笑。「你怎麼知道不是我的一個賭注，畢竟你整個人心都在我身上，我等著他滅亡比較容易？」

「當然，那你賭贏了，為什麼要走。」亞瑟大方承認自己的心，他今天才在眾人面前接受那頂王冠，終於脫離眾人簇擁就看到貝里席要離開。

貝里席覺得被自己養大，口齒伶俐的亞瑟問得啞口無言。亞瑟彎下腰縮短了他們的距離，親親貝里席敞開的胸口，趁貝里席沒有說話的時候，亞瑟把壓在身下的衣服一並扯開。頭埋進貝里席的頸窩，轉而用手摸著一條條已經漸好的傷口。

「我就當你在等我上勾。」亞瑟說完用舌頭開始舔著貝里席的胸口。

「你不該把我留在身邊，也不該有我這個弱點。」貝里席雙手捧起亞瑟的頭，仔細看著亞瑟。

「是不是弱點由我決定，如果我打算監禁你，那也沒有人能對我做什麼，我決定要把你永遠監禁在我床上誰能有意見。」亞瑟手撐在貝里席頭的兩邊。

「你在說什麼。」貝里席皺眉。

「應該不會有人在意我監禁你。」亞瑟露出他跟維京人談妥條件後的表情。

「會有人在意把我鎖在你身邊的，畢竟你差不多是該有一個對象的時間了。」貝里席當然知道尤利的兒子幾歲，外邊絕對開始有人要把女兒嫁給亞瑟，進而取得勢力⋯⋯

「你還知道我年齡，那我是不是更該把握你能在我身邊的時間。」亞瑟摸著貝里席兩邊變白的鬢角，嘴邊的鬍子最近灰白得厲害。

「你該有個繼承人，你父親⋯⋯」亞瑟低頭貼在貝里席額頭上，發亮的眼睛阻止貝里席說下去。

「這就交給我們偉大的巫師煩惱就好，他會想辦法讓我有一個合理的繼承人。」亞瑟笑得像偷腥的貓，舌頭舔著貝里席的嘴唇。

「你在說什麼。」

「名正言順的繼承人應該從我這裡出來不是？再說只要我願意，這個國家該給有才能的人，不是流著我的血的人。」亞瑟勾著嘴角說完，舔著貝里席的嘴角把舌頭都深了進去，不打算繼續言語的交流。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 寫好很久了，寫了好幾個推進，再慢慢來。


	7. Chapter 7

亞瑟已經不記得巫師講得複雜內容，他只是想留下點什麼。這算不算孤注一擲？不過經歷過前面幾個月的事後這都只是小事。

最糟就是貝里席真的離開。

雖說他講得堅決要監禁貝里席，但你無法永遠囚困想走的人，何況是那麼聰明的人，真這樣他生命裡最重要的部分消失的無影無蹤，而他應該再也找不回來。

 

跨坐在貝里席身上，在亞瑟身下的人睜大眼才發現自己說溜嘴，貝里席不是那麼相信巫師或許也不是那麼重要。

亞瑟只是低頭引開他的注意力，用自己去磨著還沒勃起的陰莖，亞瑟向來不是個收斂的人，但面對貝里席他總是擔心自己不夠好，畢竟那是開了二十年幾年妓院的人，是可以要兩個女人挑逗對方毫無反應的人。

往好處想，貝里席都有硬。

舔著貝里席的傷口，結痂的地方很敏感，濕軟的舌頭讓身下的人細微抖動，亞瑟只是更加努力討好他，貝里席手捧著亞瑟的頭想要問清楚他說的意思，亞瑟只是不自然地低下頭咬著貝里席的下唇再次入侵他的嘴。

揉捏半勃的陰莖，拇指壓在敏感的頂頭，以往學到的他可沒有忘記，任何能夠討好貝里席的都願意去做，他總是被養大他的女孩們笑，一直都被迷得神魂顛倒，舌頭舔著已經硬起來的陰莖，貼在龜頭含進嘴裡吸吮，有時他也想知道自己願意付出多少換到貝里席注意力，舌頭畫著敏感的繫帶吞吐嘴裡的性器嚥下混著前液的口水，多麼卑微他都想得到貝里席注視的眼神，就算他現在已經接受那頂王冠，他還是希望那雙手可以穿過他的頭髮抓著他，就像現在。

「亞瑟。」

貝里席推著要他鬆開，看著自己養大的青年，發紅的嘴，他真的很希望亞瑟能夠好好坐在那個位置上，他擁有前面兩任王完全不同的手段，拒絕維京人需要多大的氣魄，這是連沃帝根都沒有的，每年協議的時候他都在，這孩子不該擁有一個像他一樣的把柄被眾人攻擊。

雖然他不覺得亞瑟會傻站著等攻擊。

他的思緒被亞瑟舔著拇指拉回來。

「你不該留下我這個把柄，想像你在那些議事裡先被彈劾我的聲音淹沒。」

「如果這樣我也不需要那些虛與尾蛇的人，他們也沒有在暴政下多麼有作為不是？」

他不夠努力所以貝里席總是能夠想著別的事。

亞瑟的耐心用盡，跨坐在貝里席身上他開始後悔沒有自己先擴張好再來逮住貝里席，摸索著床上的油膏，粗暴地插進自己的身體裡，疼痛使他立刻軟了一半，在這個時候貝里席的手貼上他的大腿。

「放鬆，冷靜下來，我還在這不是？」

「你只是因為我坐在你的身上。」

「當然。」貝里席拉著他的手離開他身體，使勁一翻讓亞瑟躺在床上，「我要離開絕非不可能。」

「你一直都？」

「我可是開妓院的人，我的人需要學會保護自己。」貝里席扯下鬆開掛在亞瑟身上的衣服，推開他的雙腿，看著被亞瑟弄得發紅的地方，這弄得亞瑟不自在地開始全身發紅，貝里席抓著油膏在熱得要化開前整個擠進亞瑟身體裡，發熱的體溫讓融了油流了出來讓他無所適從地開合，手指插進裡面攪著熱燙的身體，他們上床的這幾年來他好像沒有做過這種事，實際上貝里席回想起來他似乎沒有採取過任何主動的行動，手指在過多的潤滑油裡進出，年輕的王一度想要闔上自己的腿，卻被拉得更開，一手握著他的大腿內側嘴親吻著白皙的肌肉，開口舔吻平時藏在衣服裡細緻的腿肌，吸咬出幾個紅印。

亞瑟推著那男人語氣不穩說著。

「可、以了。」貝里席不得不抬起眉毛質疑。

「是嗎？」亞瑟漲紅臉點頭。

「真的。」回應他的是又加了隻手指進去攪動，手握著亞瑟因為刺激更硬的性器，貝里席舌頭舔著嘴看著亞瑟發紅的眼，嘴親了親不斷溢出前液的頭部然後盯著亞瑟用舌尖細細刺激著，亞瑟忍不住抽動。

「你到底操不操。」

「我從不知道你會害羞。」

「操，拜託。」

「你都說了。」

抽出手指握住他的大腿拉起來擠進微微開闔的肉縫裡，濕潤的肉穴隨著收縮吸緊入侵的性器，像是可以直接滑進最裡面的感覺，亞瑟呻吟出來，只是那樣的潤滑完全不夠，但足夠讓他輕易地被吸進去，亞瑟的手抓緊床單，喘息。

還是太大了。

每次他都這麼覺得，剛剛的那些根本不夠，但先生盯著他的樣子讓他無法克制地發熱，他興奮又怕先生不要他，一直以來都是。

女孩們跟他說過貝里席說的，就是不能留下任何一個把柄，還有不要讓人知道自己在意誰，更好的是不要有一個在意的人，因為不知道何時會被拿來威脅，也不知道那個人會因為你的作為遭遇什麼。

那貝里席不要他，這只是自己送上門，一次又一次，他誰都不是能有什麼威脅，先生沒有在意他只是、交易，他們在妓院能有什麼錯，亞瑟對自己說了很多年，女孩們沒有多話，但他們總是看在眼裡。

性器抵進最深的位置，他們貼得很近沒有留下多少距離，亞瑟緩下呼吸放鬆後睜開眼看到貝里席近在他眼前，直直盯著他，嘴角揚起像他以往所有東西都在他掌握中的自信，但又多了什麼亞瑟說不清。

「你到底在看什麼。」

「你，當然。」貝里席的手還挽在他的膝窩，亞瑟的手抓住貝里席的手臂想確認什麼。

這個時候微微抽出的性器擦過他的前列腺捅了進去，來不及防備地讓亞瑟發出叫聲，尾椎竄上來的快感讓他抓不住想法沉在慾望裡。

貝里席沒有操得很快，但每個衝擊都讓他抽蓄，腿被放下，被握著肩膀往性器推去，那幾乎沒入得更深，陰莖直接在身體裡研磨他敏感的地方，亞瑟雙腿圈著貝里席的腰，哽住氣呻吟被操得滿身汗，雙手握在貝里席的脖子上，他們好近他幾乎吸著貝里席吐出的氣，整個人發抖，藍色的眼充滿水氣，身體反射地抽蓄，亞瑟被操射射在貝里席的腹部，鎖緊的肉穴絞緊了入侵，加快抽插射進他身體的最深處。

在要抽出的時候，亞瑟手臂圈在貝里席的肩膀，阻止貝里席離開，只想要更緊地嵌進自己的身體裡。

「放手，不重嗎？」

「你要離開了。」

「你不累嗎？」亞瑟腿軟地鬆在貝里席身側。

「可是你要走了。」

「你想要我就留下來。」

「真的？」貝里席抽身出來，看著亞瑟濕漉漉的下半身，嘆息。

「如果你真的想要維持醒著可以先從跟我解釋那個你的巫師會幫你想辦法那開始。」

「我⋯⋯」

貝里席在亞瑟哽住氣的時候，找著他房裡應該要有的盥洗的水盤。未果，抓著長袍綁上腰帶。

「你現在？」

「你沒有任何傭人？我去拿個水，躺好。」

貝里席穿得很隨意看起來不像要離開，更重要的是他答應了留下來，貝里席從沒騙過他，雖然也不是說亞瑟現在能有多少力氣追上去。

抵抗著疲憊的感覺，他思考要如何跟貝里席解釋，等待那男人回來。

貝里席回來用濕布擦亞瑟全身。

「你可以邊解釋，然後張開腿讓我擦乾淨，乾了不好處理。」

「你怎麼做得那麼順手。」亞瑟放鬆腿讓貝里席擺佈。

「因為以往也是我做的。」清理下身混合了體液的油膏，不過那個時候亞瑟都總是已經陷入昏睡。

「我、巫師說我能生你的孩子。」

貝里席抬頭看著突然開口的亞瑟，抬眉沒有打斷他讓他繼續說下去。

「我已經忘記他解釋的了，不過他幫我做好了那個魔法。」

「你就這麼有把握被接受。」

「我也不是自願坐上這位置的，硬塞給我的人就應該有決心我就是這樣的人，你真的會留下來？」

「你真的想要我就留下來。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這大概是最後，我到底。  
> 總覺得寫這的時候跟前面的感覺差很多。  
> 我就只是想寫個通常有的結尾。


End file.
